


Непринуждённые беседы в чрезвычайных ситуациях для начинающих

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Jurassic Park (1993)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Missing Scene, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: — Хочу спросить — ты болтаешь без умолку потому, что это придаёт тебе смелости, или чтобы скрыть, насколько тебе страшно?





	Непринуждённые беседы в чрезвычайных ситуациях для начинающих

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Casual Danger Dialogue for Beginners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241505) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 

> Разрешение получено.  
Бета - Pasht.  
Пожалуйста, не забудьте поставить кудос оригиналу, если вам понравилось:)

«Себе на заметку, — подумал Йен, глядя на ограду, которая совсем недавно казалась надёжной защитой от тираннозавра рекса, — в следующий раз, если позовут за кучу денег посетить таинственный парк, надо вежливо отказаться».  
Он не был особо уверен, что ему удастся последовать собственному совету. Но всё же, никогда не помешает надеяться на лучший исход — такой, при котором он покидает остров живым, невредимым и с материалом для очередного бестселлера.  
Новый брак тоже не помешал бы, на время. Скажем, шесть-семь месяцев.  
— Большинство людей, если их спросить, скажут, что хотят умереть в своей постели, в компании прекрасного человека противоположного пола, — произнёс он. — В преклонном возрасте. Лет в восемьдесят-девяносто.  
Грант — или, может, Алан, учитывая, что они вот-вот умрут вместе — даже не поднял глаза. Было сразу видно человека, умеющего сосредоточиться на цели — пусть даже ему недоставало чуток манер.  
— Я думаю, это большинство — эгоистичные мудаки.  
Вот на это, по крайней мере, Алан отреагировал:  
— И по какой причине? — он взял одну из сигнальных ракет.  
— А ты бы захотел оказаться в постели с мертвецом? — не самая весёлая тема для разговоров, да. Учитывая, что они сейчас в одной лодке, сейчас хорошо было бы сказать что-нибудь ободряющее. Даже воодушевляющее.  
— Это сработает?  
— Надеюсь, — ответил Алан. Он явно был не в курсе, что тут нужна вдохновительная речь. — Если у тебя есть идеи получше, я слушаю.  
«Я теоретик хаоса, — подумал Йен, но не сказал вслух. — Идеи, как действовать в чрезвычайных ситуациях с динозаврами, не по моей части». Скорее всего, и не по части Алана. Тот просто выкапывал старые кости и окаменевшие какашки; вряд ли это делало его специалистом по поведению динозавров.  
«Извечная пропасть между теорией и практикой».  
— И ещё: гомосексуалы участия в этих опросах не принимали?  
Йену потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять, к чему относится его комментарий. Угроза гибели явно не в лучшую сторону влияла на его умственные способности, к сожалению. Эволюции стоило бы обратить внимание на столь внушительный и потенциально смертоносный недостаток человеческой психики.  
— Хорошо отмечено, — отозвался он, и тогда Алан наконец повернул голову и посмотрел на него.  
— Хочу спросить — ты болтаешь без умолку потому, что это придаёт тебе смелости, или чтобы скрыть, насколько тебе страшно?  
Йен подумал было оскорбиться. Но требовать дуэль на рассвете в их ситуации было бы немного глупо.  
— Если мне станет страшно, ты об этом сразу узнаешь. Я крикливый.  
Его губы изогнулись.  
— Ты не слишком много выкладываешь о себе? Учитывая, что мы знакомы меньше недели.  
— Я люблю двигаться быстро. Брать быка за рога, так сказать.  
— Точно, — Алан хмыкнул. — А я-то думал, с чего ты так выделываешься перед Элли. Схватил, значит, за рога? Отличная работа. Определённо самый быстрый и эффективный способ показать свои намерения сделать из неё... как ты там сказал? Будущую бывшую миссис Малькольм?  
— Терпеть не могу, когда люди используют мои слова против меня, — один из (многих) минусов нахождения в списках бестселлеров «Нью-Йорк Таймс»; казалось, все, включая десятилетних детишек, только и ждут чтоб процитировать отрывки из твоей книги в полной уверенности, что ты её помнишь наизусть.  
(Впрочем, с детишками по большему счёту проблем не было. Даже наоборот. Это с родителями проявлять необходимую вежливость, чтобы они купили новую книгу, Йену порой приходилось через силу.)  
— Может, тебе тогда стоит поменьше болтать, — Алан продолжал исследовать внутренности салона. Вероятно, искал коробку с надписью «В случае нападения динозавра разбейте стекло и нажмите кнопку».  
— Не люблю тишину.  
Хотя первым тут напрашивалось «тогда болтай сам» — в конце концов, Алан был учёным, даже автором собственной книги. Не бестселлера вроде, но, честно говоря, Йен особо не обращал внимания. Его собственный успех был итогом чьего-то интереса к его фигуре, разумеется, но слишком интересоваться чужими успехами самому значило риск заполучить либо звёздную болезнь, либо депрессию.  
— Не любишь? Ты вроде говорил, тебе нравятся дети. По крайней мере, настолько, чтобы заиметь троих.  
— Это не то же самое, — ответил Йен. Хотя было бы сложно точно сказать, в чём разница. — Как насчёт тебя? Мир и покой, или предпочтёшь встряхнуть костями на рок-концерте?  
— От костей, по моему опыту, не очень-то много шума.  
Йен подумал было изобразить смешок, но решил, что оно того не стоит.  
— Точно.  
— Я думал, что, наверное, умру во сне. Старым и одиноким, но довольным тем, чего достиг в жизни.  
— Ну, ты уже успел написать книгу, некоторые люди могут назвать это довольно большим достижением.  
Алан выглянул из окна машины. Действия снаружи разворачивались активно. Хотя трудно было разглядеть подробности в такую погоду.  
«Себе на заметку: в следующий раз перед выходом проверить прогноз погоды». Не то чтобы зонтик сильно помог бы ему сейчас, но была разница между «рискнуть немного» и «искать смерти», и бродить по парку, полному динозавров, посреди тропического шторма, по экспертному мнению Йена, определённо тянуло на второе.  
— Если дети останутся живы и невредимы, этого будет достаточно, — сказал Алан.  
Героизм — определённо не то, что эволюции стоило оставлять в людях. Рассуждая логически, он должен был бы вывестись из рода человеческого давным-давно.  
Йен не был героем и знал об этом. Если бы он увидел горящее здание, то позвонил бы пожарным, а не пытался бы потушить огонь сам — и уж точно не стал бы вбегать внутрь в поисках выживших.  
— Согласен, — ответил он, протянув руку к одной из ракет.  
— Не хочешь умирать от старости в постели и в приятной компании? — поинтересовался Алан, слишком уж небрежным тоном.  
Утешало, что не только Йен собирался сделать нечто глупое.  
— Хватит и одного из трёх. Выпьем потом?  
— Я не против, — ответил Алан и открыл дверцу.


End file.
